John Connor
'John Andrew Connor '''born November 5th, 1992 in Kalamazoo, Michigan. Surprisingly the eldest Charlie Face and possibly the least mature. He is one of the six founding Charlie Face members. When it pertains to Charlie Face videos, John is largely the idea generator, the director, and the editor. He strives to be funny and overall just a fun loving guy. History Born the son of Scott and Terri Connor. He is the second oldest of 4 siblings. Growing up all his life in Kalamazoo he met fellow future Charlie, Marcus Sims, in elementry school. He and Marcus were good friends all the way to middle school where both men met Dustin Lumbard. John met other future Charlies in middle school such as Johnny Crews, Brent Dryden, and Stephen Gilbert-Pergande. All men were friends but inner turmoil and fights lead to a splitting of the group until their freshman year in high school where John, Marcus, Dustin, Brent, Johnny, and new face Michal Neevel formed what is now known as Charlie Face. Since then John has been a member. Likes Movies- John's a fan of action movies and comedies, specifically dark comedies. His favorite movie of all time is Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. He also enjoys Disney classics and Pixar films. Music- John's a fan of a variety of genres of music. Rock, rap, pop, country, ska, R & B, and a plethera of others. His favorites bands and artists include The Offspring, Breaking Benjamin, Michael Jackson, Run DMC, and Eminem. TV- John currently watches The Office, South Park, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, The Whitest Kids U Know, the Community, and The Ricky Gervais Show. His favorite Off-air shows include Firefly, Wondershowzen, and Band of Brothers. He also watches many cartoons. Books- John's favorite series of books is Harry Potter. He also likes the Stand by Stephen King. Comic books he reads include Bone, Hellboy, and Calvin and Hobbes. Video Games- A big video game fan he plays Gears of war, God of War, Crash Bandicoot, Mario games, Halo, and Smackdown vs Raw. His favorite genre is action RPG's and his favorite games include Kingdom Hearts 2, Jade Empire, Knights of the Old Republic and Mass Effect Career- John aspires to become a filmmaker or a writer. He is often the director of the Charlie Face videos. He has also written several short stories for school. He also has written one comic book series called Steve, Bob, N Willy. Video Appearances John has been in the most videos since the Charlies began making them in 2007. From Backstreet Boys to their latest creation he has been involved heavily. #Backstreet Boys Lip Sync'' #''Cow and Chicken as Cow'' #''Mortal Kombat Lyp Sync'' #''Burt Reynolds is Dead as WHAT! guy #''Tribal Funk Force #''Whose Line Game-Millionaire Show'' as Host aka Acey Steel #''The Passion of the Little Mermaid'' #''Gifts'' as Man 2 and Editor #''American Idol Parody as Simon Cowell, Rabb. I. Am, and editor #''Satan's Rules ''as Satan, Director, and editor #Ghost Footage as himself #Sluggo: The Movie as Coach Mikey, Chester Copperpot, Director, and editor #''Get Those Boyz as Guy, Director, and Editor #''More Ghost Footage'' #''Wannabe'' #''Charlie Face Remix as Editor #[[6 Man Lip Sync|''6 Man Lip Sync]] #''It Came From the Backyard as Daddy, Alien, director, and editor #''Five Man Lip Sync #''Nightmares'' as Guy 1, director, and editor #''Five Man Lip Sync of Doom'' #''Salvation'' as John Connor, director, and Editor #''Exorcism of Dustin as Guy 1, director, and editor #''Cheesey Condom as himself and editor #[[Twisted Halloween |''Twisted Halloween ]]as Director and Editor #''Everybody-Backstreet Boys Lip Sync #''American Idol Tryouts'' #''The Greatest Freestyle Rap'' #''Sticky Fingers'' #''Gabe is Awesome'' ::